Retribution X2
by chappycsh
Summary: Rogue owes Logan her life...


A/N: Well, hello everyone. I'm the author previously known as Badgrl02. However, the email I used in those days has long been disabled and I have no idea how to cancel the account without it. I stumbled across a few old stories on my hard drive a while back and it ate at me how… messy my writing used to be. So I finally caved and sat down and revamped a few things. This one was one of my favorites, so here it is in a much cleaner version. Please enjoy *Love && smiiles* - Badgrl02

Retribution

Summary: Rogue owes Logan her life…

"Oh no, we've lost the power."

_This is my fault, I brought her down to hard, I-I… I didn't know what I was doin', I've never flown a jet b'fore… now we're all gonna die. _

"Come on, come on!"

… _Logan's gonna die. _She couldn't bear the sight of him without breaking down._ There's gotta be a way to fix this before it's too late._

"There's power in the fuel cell…"

_I'm useless… _the admission twisted and turned inside her mind, not dredged from a place beyond logic or reason. Rogue's mouth tightened when she looked up to see a familiar face.

Jean stood, her face full of strength, shining with a steadfast and serene peace. A look, Rogue reflected with fearful clarity, which only uncanny awareness could bring. _Resolve…_

But there was no time to sit and stare. Before she could stop herself, in one rapid movement she bolted to a standing position and removed the silky fabric of Bobby's grandmother's white gloves, dropping them at either side of her X-men protocol shit kickers.

"Rogue, where are you going? Rogue what're—" Bobby's words, though cool and clear as ice water, went unheard.

She swiftly closed the minimal distance between herself and Dr. Jean Grey. Coming to an abrupt stop, she looked up and her heart lurched wildly in her breast. The gentle shifting emerald lights in the older woman's eyes were understanding as they searched Marie's face and reached into her thoughts. The anxious look on her face told her she knew. _It's not your fault you know…_

"Forgive me." Rogue's voice was full of entreaty. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, she flattened two equally naked palms on either side her mutant mentor's face, cupping the high arches of her cheeks. For a moment only warmth raced its way up her forearms, but suddenly Rogue's body involuntarily jerked and she threw her head back, doe eyes rolling white. Her instinctive response to Jean's raw energy and power was bordering on apocalyptic.

For a long moment Marie felt like she was floating. But gradually her breathing began to settle down to a more even beat and she released, causing Jean to collapse and seize, violently gasping for oxygen. Across her pale beautiful face, a dim flush raced like a fever, and an inexplicable look of withdrawal and agony carved merciless lines and twisted her features.

"What the-Jean! Rogue what's goin' on!" Logan's voice cut through the thick fog the power trip left humming through her brain. His compelling eyes riveted her to the spot as Scott dove for his fiancée and dragged her visibly trembling form back against his hard body, cradling her head in his lap. Her vivid red locks flowed over the curves of Scott's thighs and spilled onto the floor like blood.

She could feel Logan's sharp eyes boring into her.

She would never forget a single detail of his face.

_Time to move._

With one last fleeting glance at the only man she'd ever loved, she tore her gaze away and in a mad frenzy sprinted down the jet's steps. Her mind and body were finally moving in unison.

Logan lunged for the jet's entrance with all the force his indestructible skeletal structure could manage before having the door firmly shut in his face. Releasing a purely primal howl of rage he smashed his fist into the thing demanding compliance. No yahtzee.

"Son of a bitch! MARIE! Get your ass back here!" Cyclops watched from his position on the floor as Logan's nostrils flared with fury. But what happened next made his heart come to a shuddering halt as pity slapped him full on in the face for the Wolverine.

When he spoke again, his voice was tender, almost a murmur.

"…Please?" There was a faint tremor in his voice as if some emotion had touched him, managing no more than a horse rumble.

Recovering, Logan reached one strong muscled arm out and grabbed Kurt by the collar, feral teeth barred and hostile. His tone hardened ruthlessly.

"You. Get her. Now!"

"I-I… I can't. She's not letting me!" a loud _CRACK _could be heard as the damn began to give to the monstrosity of water. Fear, stark and vivid, glittered in the transporters amber eyes, not in terror of the Wolverine, for Rogue being exposed to such peril.

"_Put him down Logan. I know what I'm doing." _All eyes turned to Professor Xaiver as he began to speak. Logan glanced once more at Kurt and swiftly released him appearing seconds later at the arm of Wheel's chair.

"Marie?"

"_You save my life, I save yours."_

The students aboard the jet collectively gasped and screamed as the walls finally surrendered to the water's massive weight and it rushed towards them in a wall of frigid blue.

"Don't do this kid." He was pleading now.

"_Jean's too strong an asset to the X-men. And to your heart. I couldn't do that to you Logan…"_

The jet's engine roared to life and shakily became aloft just above Rogue. And right before the tide swallowed her Xavier spoke her final words.

"_I love you." _


End file.
